Wings and Wands
by wolfgirl4321
Summary: THIS IS NOT TO DO WITH THE TV SHOW? (But I do love the TV show. IF you want me to then I will write a story for it.) Raised a wand, born a wing. Which side will she choose when war falls upon them?


Chapter one

Grace

There will be another celebration tonight. The Magic Realm shall see Angel's no more. The music in the school hall blasted and the students left their lessons. Defeating an angel is a hard thing to do and only the trained professional can kill an Angel. Some don't even make it out of battle alive. I lost my brother Jacob to an Angel. I hear it still lives. My friends call me crazy but when I'm older, I want to hunt down that Angel and slice his head off. (Slicing off the heads is the only way to kill them.) My school has a celebration as they trained the Angel Killers. The Angel Killers will come back to the school, mourn for the loss (if there is any,) and party. It was always the same.

My friends, Zoe and Theo, join me as we head down to the hall. Dressed the way we always dress. Zoe wore a white short sleeve tee – shirt with black jeans. She wore a waistcoat over it. Her brown hair in a high pony tail. I wore my best flowery dress with a purple cardigan. I got Theo is straighten my blonde hair. Theo wore his school uniform which was white shirt with his school main tie, not his house one, and black trousers. His tie had been pulled down so you could see his button. His brown black hair pushed to one side, the way the girls liked it. As we walked down the corroder, I see my head teacher; he raised me for five years before I went back to my adoptive parents. Life at my home was hard. My brother and I were adopted as my parents died. My parents now, had no idea that we were Wands. (Wizards and Witches.) they were possibly the only humans who knew. Professor Hedlong raised and brother and I so we knew the rules of being a Wand and we knew how to use our magics.

The music blared into our ears when we got to the hall but the people were lined up. Girls on one side and boys on the other. Zoe and I took our places with the girls as the Angel Killers were making their grand entrance. Their leader Marcus was that the front. Marcus was trained by my brother so the whole team have my respect. They walked to the ends of the lines and stop. I was always at the end. Marcus greeted me and Zoe. Theo came to join us.

'The angel wasn't part of that pack, I'm sorry Grace. We will find him. I will promise you that.' Marcus said. I didn't know who he was trying to convince, himself or me. He tried to smile but it didn't work. I return the fake smile knowing that we were both creating false hope. We will die in the hands of that Angel. Zoe put her hand on my shoulder. She knew what I was thinking. Zoe had so much power that she was getting extra lessons on mind reading. I smiled a truthful smile at her and I said good bye to Marcus and the rest of the team. I noticed the new girl staring at me. She was just as powerful as Zoe. Zoe had once tried to read her mind but the girl had put a block on it. she was small and didn't talk to anyone, Theo had tried talking to her but she walked away from him. He isn't familiar with the feeling of rejection.

Slowly I walked over to her, getting ready for her to walk away. But she didn't. she stayed. When I approached her, her words were very firm.

'Get out of here.'

I stood there firmly but shocked. Her face relaxed a bit but the sense of worry was still on her face. Her shoulders were all tense up. She smiled and shook her head. I walked back to Zoe and Theo, both mouth open.

'What?' I say. Zoe laughs and goes rummaging through the conversation I just had with the new girl. She frowned. The song, Live or die trying, came on. The song was dedicated to the Angel Killers. My brother best friend Malcom wrote this when Jacob joined the Angel Killers. The song was about how Angel Killers shall survive but lay down their lives for the people they love. It made me tearful sometimes, but today I was feeling happy. I don't know why, I just was. I danced with Zoe, Theo and Christian, Theo's older brother. it was a slow song and Christian was talking to me.

'If you don't get to be an Angel Killer, when you're older, what do you want to be?' he asked. I had never really thought about it. I was so determined to kill that Angel that I forgot my life was also ahead of me. I shrugged my shoulders and he grunted. I heard someone muttering something in Latin. I saw the new girl go down. She was screaming, crying, blood coming out of her ears. No one noticed at first. Apart from me. Christian saw who I was staring at and rushed to her side. I stayed where I was. Marcus and the team had their swords out. That was when I fell too. The high pitched noise screamed in my ears. Images flashed into my head. Showing me my future. Showing me horrible things. One which I can remember was me with the new girl and a boy. We were getting our heads torn off. The blood. Our predators, Angels. I became a where of my surroundings and screamed. Not in pain but in anger. I noticed my ears gushing red but I didn't care. Then I saw the Angel. It was behind Malcom, who was now one of the Angel Killer team, it smiled evilly before shoving its hand into Malcom's chest. His face went white if the last few seconds of his life. The team had they swords at the ready. Marcus was trying so hard not to dash and try and kill the Angel.

The Angels eye darted from the new girl's eyes to mine. His eyes were filled with evil but wonder. He raced towards me. You could barely see his wings flap. His silver lining was a blur and his gold aura could blind you. His eyes were inches away from mine. I felt his breathing on my nose. Marcus came up from behind him, but was then chucked to the back of the room. The new girl who had almost restored her strength came running; she had a glowing blade in her hand. She ran towards the Angel and jumped so high that wing sprouted from her back. I watched in wonder and the Angel stared up at her too. Jaw dropped. She gave a warriors cry as she dived down and stab the Angel in the face with her knife. The Angel screamed and turned to dust. I felt the passing of the Angel go through me. The girl was breathing unevenly. She stood up and a strand of her hair turned white. I knew what that meant. My brother had told me 'When an Wings (Angel) turn on their own kind and kill them, their hair goes white, not fully but it shows between the angels you can leave alive and the angel you can kill.' Her hair was half white, half brown. I can't believe I didn't notice it. the music had stopped and professors were surrounding us. The new girl helped me up.

'When I say, Get out of here, I thought you would be smart enough to listen, Grace.' She knew my name. how did she know. I nod softly at her and her took my hand. Professor Hedlong stopped her and held a firm grip around my wrist. She let go but didn't move from my side.

'I say examine her.' Came a harsh voice, several more agreed. They were talking about me and the new girl. No body moved. Marcus hesitantly stepped forward. He had the old fashioned scanner from 2016. It was out of date but it was the trustiest. He scanned the new girl first.

'64% Wings, is turning against its kind.' Read the monitor. Slowly Marcus scanned me. I was the red beam as it scanned my eyes.

'50% wings, 50% wands, father unknown ruler to the Angels.' There was a sudden gasped. Even from the new girl. It wasn't as shocking though.

'I don't understand, we scanned Jacob and the scanner had said 100% wands. They are siblings, this has to be a set up…' he was cut off by the sound of a gun firing. The bullet heading my way. It was too fast to move but I felt this power inside of me. It burst through. The bullet didn't hit me. I stand there. something or someone was standing in front of me. They turned and I saw it's face. Mine. It looked like me but didn't. it was taller and her hair was longer. It was wearing a white summery dress and her hair was a lighter shade of blonde. But it was me. We turn to where the bullet had come from. Professor Hedlong was holding the guilty gun. He looked away, horrified to know me.

'I knew she wouldn't die.' He said to Professor Clyde. Then all the Angel killers had their guns pointed to the new girl. She wasn't worried. She had a bit of a smile and her face. Suddenly the room glowed and I heard the screams fade. There he was. up in the corner of the room, flying. I would have hated him intently but his face, his features, a pure angel, like one you would get from a fairy tale book. His hair was golden blonde and his eyes were perfect blue. He wore a leather jacket with a white tight tee – shirt and black skinny jeans. He was 6,1 6,2 maybe. His wings flapped with delight. He dived down holding out his hand. The girl grabbed it when he came close to her and he swung her onto his back. It was like watching a girl take a pony ride. He dived through a portal which was open above our heads. We all through it would go away but it didn't. then he came back. He did the same thing. Went to the corner watched me like his prey. I caught holed of Zoe's and Theo's eyes knowing that this was a possible good bye. They were angry and scared. Their eyes were filled with love. As he scooped down, he didn't hold out his hand and he came charging at me. Suddenly I felt the force of impact as he scooped me up. I screamed and heard the sounds of gunshots firing. They missed. He dived at top speed through the portal.

I wasn't at home anymore. I was in a strange world. We had crashed landed, I have broken my leg and he his arm. Doctors with wings were waiting for us but I did a spell and my leg was back to normal. I stood on it, not feeling the pain.

'Laya, we need to find a place for our… hostage.' He choose his words carefully. I scowled at him. He smiled back. The new girl, Laya, looked at me in the eye and I knew I had to go with her. the doctors tended his arm as we left. The Wings world was brighter and happier than what we were told. In the stories, Wings world was dark and death could be sensed everywhere. Fires would swim its way into our brains.

'So, how is your leg?' Laya asked. I looked at her with no emotion. She had deep blue eyes, half her hair was white half brown. It wasn't like straight through the middle but part 1 was brown part 2 was white part 3 was brown and so on. She was short. Her face was baby like and sweet. She smiled lightly and her checks were rosy. Her skin, pale white. Clearly with all the sun here, Wings have never heard of a suntan.

'It's fine.' I say shortly. 'Why were you at the school for wands, how did you get in?' I stopped and asked. She didn't sigh but she answered straight forward.

'I was told to protect you, a death Angel who your people hunt down is looking for you.' She says. I get confused.

'Not all Wings are bad. It's the Angels you need to be careful about.' She says. We enter this grand castle. All white and open. Like it just popped out of a fairy tale book.

'What is his name?' I ask Laya.

She smiled. 'Prince Owen McAroy of the wings.' She says cheerfully. 'His ancestors were the first Wings to kill an Angel. Only fair that family should become royalty.'

'The scanner said my father was the unknown ruler to the Angels.' I said. She stopped smiling a suddenly got serious.

'If I were you, I wouldn't say that to the people around here. Your father… he is the masked ruler, no one who isn't on the inside would know his face. He walks in public and no one knows. Owen and I do, he told us a long time ago whiles he was drunk that your mother had an affair with him. Produced herself and he was watching you from the crystal ball. But Professor Hedlong put a block in your mind for Angels and Wings.' We walked through the castle as she said this. The grand hall was, well grand wasn't even the word for it. it was like Snow White's castle but 10 times better. We walked up the stair case and the hall way was so stunning, I had to stand there for a moment and remind myself this wasn't a dream. I quickly followed Laya to my room. The doors were double doors and as she opened then, I felt music ringing in my ears. My room was sun white as the where windows, my bed was a grand master bed and I had my own living room. There was a bar next to the bathroom with lots of food. Then there was the girl, my maid. She was small and she knew who I was. she knew for a long time.

'This is Morgan, she killed her father who was beating her mother. It's a long story.' Laya said. 'I will get someone to call you for dinner.' And with that she closed the doors behind her and left.

'I thought you might want this to see your friends and home.' Morgan walked over to the bar and got a crystal ball. She waved her hand over it and I saw the dining hall. Zoe and Theo were in the middle with Marcus.

'Did you know that she was an Angel?' People asked them. Zoe looked more terrified in her life.

'She isn't an angel, we have known her for what, 3 years now, has she ever acted like an angel to you?' Zoe was trying her best.

'She hates the angels, one killed her brother, we all know that, she kept on boosting about how she would become and angel killer and kill them with pride. Why would she say that if she was an Angel?' Marcus said.

'You can't find the angel that killed Jacob, well it could be her dirty work.' so many people were saying I was a monster. I looked at Morgan, who was horrified by what she saw and heard. My class mates, turning on me. She turned the screen off. And there was a gentle knock on the door. Morgan rushed off to answer.

'sir.' she said bowing and opening the door. Owen stood in the doorway with his hand in a sling. His arm was almost backwards.

'dinner is ready.' he says. He turns round and whacks the door with his hand. I smile at his stupidity. He has a smile on his face but I can see the pain. I stop him as he walks out the door. I gently take his arm and chant my spell which heals injuries. He groans as his bone snaps back into its place. We walk down the stairs to the grand dining hall. There were a few people sitting at the table. Laya was one of them. There was a girl with blonde hair and only a small bit of her hair white. She only has killed one Angel. She smiled as Owen entered the room. He sat next to her. I sat with Laya.

'Who is she?' I asked. Laya looked up to whom I was talking about.

'She is Josie Boyce. Owen's cousin.' Laya says. I watch the two giggle and laugh as they ate their meat. I sat there staring at mine. Wishing I knew what was going on at home. Was my name good or evil there? I didn't know. I thought about my survival book and how the thought of slicing one's head off gave me the chills. Josie gave out a loud cry and herself and Owen where up in the air. Laya smiles as the raced round the ceiling trying to caught each other. She joined them. I looked at the butler standing up. He sighed. I caught myself smiling at the fun. with my dinner I walked up the stairs slowly. The others didn't realize that I had gone. I opened the door to my room and Morgan was standing there. In of the room, like she was when I first came in. She smiled at me. I nodded and sat on my bed. Chewing my meat slowly, I starting thinking about the last time I spoke to Jacob.

He was in his room, tying his shoe, shirtless. he smiled at my presence. I had Zoe at my side.

'Hey, are you gonna miss me?' he said rubbing my head. I batted his hand away but laugh. He smiled at Zoe and she watched him as he flexed his muscles. Brian was at the door, telling him to hurry up. Jacob quickly pulled his tee – shirt on, with his gun and sword at either side of him. It was his 5th hunt or something. I hugged my brother tightly. Tearing running down my face. Before he left his room, he turned round and smiled.

'If I die, you can have my room.' He laughed and walked away.

Morgan snapped me out of my memory. I looked down to my plate. It was empty. She took the plate from me. I walk out to the balcony and watch the sun set. Here in this world, the sun set was much faster than it should be. I heard they rewind the sun so they can re-watch it. I watch the wings flying to their home. I see little children with wings and fully white hair. They looked happy. I see the gate which I came through. Beyond it, the land is dead. the Angel part of the land. I wanted so badly to go home, but I knew I wasn't welcome. If I was part Angel/Wings whatever, shouldn't I have wings. I've always wanted to fly. I see a shadow figure on the next balcony. I looked to see Owen smiling at me. His wings behind his back. He flew over to me.

'Hello, you left us at dinner.' He saw that I left. He noticed?

'Yeah, couldn't take part in the fun.' I muttered. 'Quick question, do I have wings.' I sounded desperate. He pulled a simply and shrugged his shoulder.

'I couldn't tell you.' He answered shortly. Slowly he reached his hand out. It hovered over my shoulder before placing his hand on my shoulder. I felt something move inside of me. like I had butterflies in my stomach. He removed his hand quickly.

'Did you feel something move?' he asked. I nodded. He smiled. 'Think of what your wings would look like, what they feel like.' Closing my eyes, I did what he told me to do. I felt them move again. I pictured fluffy purple blue wings. They would keep me warm in the winter. Then I felt their warms against my dress, which I still haven't changed. I opened my eyes and look behind me. I saw the wings I thought about. They were beautiful. I smiled at my new found wings.

'There beautiful.' I gasped. He smiled and nodded.

'Here,' He says holding out his hands. Hesitantly my slipped my hands into his and closed my eyes. I know what he wanted me to do.

 _Just think about it, what you wish the wings to do, they shall do._ His thoughts vibrated through me. I couldn't think with his arms on mine. Suddenly I felt myself lift and there I was. I was flying. It's not like the flying you would get at home where we are on broom sticks. This type of flying felt like it was I in control, that no one can stop me. I can go as fast or as slow as I wanted. I opened my eyes and even though we were only a few feet above ground, I felt like I was on top of the moon. Owen is there holding my hand, he is flying as well. I looked at his face and saw a smile I had never seen before. It is almost like an enchanted smile. His face is tensed from the tension he had been carrying. His perfect blue eyes swam through mine. I look down.

'How do I get down again?' I asked, still keeping my eyes to the floor. He laughs quietly and slowly he starts to pull me down.

When we are on my balcony I notice how close we are and walk away, leaving his hand drooping. He exhales sharply.

'I can give you lessons of you'd like?' he says.

'Umm, no thank you, I prefer to stay a wand.' I say still with my back to him. He chuckles humourlessly.

'Fine, but you will need them someday, we all do…' he was stopped by the toll of the bells ringing from a far distance. He stopped to count how many.

'Six, seven, eight, nine…' he paused as the bells stop. 'Nine bells, nine bells… oh nine bells! Oh Jesus.' He swore underneath his breathe.

'What do nine bells mean?' I asked him just as he was flying away. He turn round and shouted.

'Angels invade, stay in the castle and lock the doors.' His wings flapped in the speed of lighting and then he was gone.


End file.
